The Price is Right Logos
The Price is Right has had many different logos over the years. The font style used for the show was called "Jazz Gothic” and “Jazz Gothic Alt (for the r’s and g’s) Starting in 2007, the font for the Carey logo was and still is a custom version of Pricedown, respectfully named “Pricedown ‘07”. In the 1970s, 1980s, and 1990s, the opening logo used yellow for the price-down dollar sign and white for the letters. On the doors, the price-down dollar sign and the letters in the word "price" are in yellow while the other letters in the show's title are in red. In 1996 (on the 25th Anniversary Special on August 23, 1996, #0001S, and starting on the 25th Season premiere on September 9, 1996, #0041K), a black shadow was added onto the show's title on the big doors. When the show was on for 30 years on the 30th season premiere (September 17, 2001, #1861K, aired out of order on September 24), the show's logo used the number 30 in red and the word "years" in yellow with blue and yellow streamers. This also happened for the Season 31 premiere (September 23, 2002, #2231K). From September 24, 2002 (#2232K) to June 23, 2006 (#3675K), the big doors had light blue and dark blue triangles forming into a circle with stars all around the show's logo. For the 35th year of the show, blue and green streamers were used. The number 35 was in yellow and the word "years" was in brown of the same font style from the 30 years Price is Right logo. When Drew Carey took over the show in October 2007, the word "price" remained in yellow while the other words from the show's title became white just like from 1975. It also had an orange and red pattern. On the big doors, the show's logo was surrounded by circles. During that time, the show's logo from 1975 was on the turning panel of the turntable; from Season 37 on, only the price-down dollar sign remains. Since the 37th season of the show, the show's logo gets surrounded by checkered squares. Gallery Vlcsnap-2014-05-10-18h54m16s226.png price1973.jpg price1975.jpg price1977.jpg price1990s.jpg 30 Years of Price is Right.png price2000.jpg price2007.JPG price2008.jpg tpir2012.png Bob Barker's tenure Price is Right 1972 Logo.png Price is Right 1972 Logo-2.png Price is Right 1973 Logo.png Price is Right 1976 Logo.png The Price is Right Special.gif Price_anniversary_banner.gif Price is Right 2000 Logo.png Price is Right Logo.png 31.gif SSN34Logo.png The Price is Right Logo.png Tpir.gif 35 Years of Price is Right Logo-1.gif 35 Years of Price is Right Logo-2.gif 35 Years of Price is Right Logo-3.gif Drew Carey's tenure TPIR_Logo_2007_Neon_Sign1.GIF TPIR_Logo_2007_Neon_Sign2.GIF The Price is Right 2007 Logo-2.gif The_Price_is_Right_2007_Logo-1.gif The_Price_is_Right_2009_Logo.png The_Price_is_Right_2012_Logo.png Tpir_40_logo.png The_Price_is_Right_Emmy.png Banners Price_icon.gif Priceisright_toplogo.gif Price_is_right_logo.jpg Header_price2.gif Dt_price_hp_title.jpg TPIRLogo.gif Logo_R.png S64.c842865.p424735.gif Studio Logos Price_is_Right_Season_1_Logo.jpg|Studio Logo used for Season 1 Price_is_Right_Season_2-18_Logo.jpg|Studio Logo used for Season 2-18 Price_is_Right_Season_19-29_Logo.jpg|Studio Logo used for Season 19-29 Price_is_Right_Season_25th_Anniversary_Special_Logo.jpg Price_is_Right_Season_30_Logo.jpg Price_is_Right_Season_30-32_Logo.jpg|Studio Logo used for Season 30-32 Price_is_Right_Season_33-35_Logo.jpg|Studio Logo used for Season 33-35 Price_is_Right_Season_40_Logo.jpg Price_is_Right_Season_42-47_Logo.jpg The_Price_is_Right_Mosaic.png 59953541_10156652078846785_4229547140126343168_n.jpg The_Price_is_Right_9000th.png The_Price_is_Right_Veterans.png The_Price_Is_Right_Holiday.png TPIR_Christmas_Eve_2019_logo.png The_Price_is_Right_Holiday_2019_logo.png TPIR_Seth_Rogan_Logo.png Link Price is Right logo portfolio @ Cake Studios Category:Images Category:Setup